MERCENARIA (historia original)
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: Una joven que ha perdido su planeta se dedica a una inusual profesión.


**MERCENARIA**

¡Ah! La vastedad del espacio, a veces me pregunto ¿cómo pude haber vivido tantos años encerrada en un pequeño planeta sin interesarme siquiera lo que había fuera de él? No es que no lamente que haya explotado por una extraña acumulación de gases, mi familia y mis amigos estaban allí, pero definitivamente no hay como la libertad de pilotar a solas entre la negrura del espacio y sus formas y colores lejanos.

Casi tres años después, a veces extraño mi lugar de origen, extraño a mi madre, mis hermanos, extraño los recitales de piano en el cual yo era un prodigio ¡una artista!

¡Ja! Ahora tengo otras artes. Soy la mejor en lo que hago, por eso me solicitan clientes en todos los rincones de la galaxia; pero no todo es color de rosa: mi cabeza tiene precio en 3 sistemas solares… Gajes del oficio.

Rougina Rouge, o simplemente La Roja; como me llamaban los que me conocían gracias a mi extraño nombre y mi cabellera ondulada color fuego; estaba en los sistemas policiales de casi toda la galaxia con categoría criminal tipo 10; por eso debo tener siempre mucho cuidado.

Pero no hoy. Hoy el trabajo es prácticamente sencillo; un joven político que al parecer está haciendo de las suyas en la Confederación ¡cuándo no, un político! No me han dado más información que su profesión y su nombre, Gilroy Haas, y que se encuentra en el sistema Gama, concretamente en el planeta Gama 8, más conocido como "El Casino del Espacio".

Seguramente gastando los ingresos de los contribuyentes el muy perro.

Gilroy Haas, repito el nombre en mi mente mientras con una navaja grabo las letras **G** **H** en el proyectil que voy a usar para matarlo. Esa es mi marca personal, yo le doy un autentico significado a la expresión **_"tengo una bala con tu nombre"_**

Lo bueno es que en este planetoide nadie pide código de identificación ni debo solicitar permiso para aterrizar, el verdadero problema aquí es hallar estacionamiento.

El intercomunicador de mi nave comienza a pitar, _"Aquí yo, ¿allá quién?"_ contesto, mientras la pequeña pantalla se ilumina.

-Señorita Rouge, permítame agradecerle una vez más haber tomado el trabajo…

-Sin ceremonias, Senador. ¿ya me tiene la imagen del sujeto? No soy adivina, sabe, si no sé cómo luce no podre asesinarlo para usted.

-Pues verá, ese es el inconveniente, tenemos la imagen pero digamos que está un poco desactualizada. Igual se la estoy enviando ahora mismo – dijo, casi al mismo tiempo que un pequeño trozo de papel se imprimía por debajo de la pantalla, era la imagen de un hermoso adolescente de piel oscura.

-¿Cuántos años tenía cuando le tomaron esta, catorce? Por favor dígame que tiene al menos diez y seis.

-¿No tiene reparos en asesinar menores de edad de la Confederación, señorita Rouge? Eso es seriamente castigado.

-No me haga reír, no puedo pasar por Pisa 5, Helión 3 y Épsilon 1 sin que me comience a disparar un ejército de imbéciles ; cualquier otra cosa es una raya más al tigre; así que ahora dígame qué tan desactualizada está esta fotografía.

-La verdad el sujeto en cuestión tiene ahora cerca de treinta años.

-¡¿Está loco!? ¡cómo me envía a matar a un hombre que no tengo ni idea cómo luce! Lo lamento Senador, no haré absolutamente nada sin una imagen más actual. No puedo andar por ahí matando a cada hombre que se le parezca.

-¡Pero, ya le embolsamos el cincuenta por ciento de su precio! Un valor desorbitado debo agregar, ya está usted en obligación de hacer algo.

-¿Obligación? No se equivoque señor a mí nadie me obliga a nada, y lo del cincuenta por ciento es su problema no el mío. Mi trabajo es calidad y la gente paga por eso. Ahora, si quiere que le termine el trabajo ¡consígame la maldita fotografía!

¿Qué se cree el viejito este? ¿Y ahora qué hago? No voy a quedarme encerrada en esta nave hasta que a él se le ocurra comunicarse otra vez. Iré a buscar un trago y me llevaré el comunicador móvil conmigo.

Gama 8, uno de los pocos planetas que están fuera de toda ley. Aquí todo es legal desde las apuestas hasta la pederastia… el paraíso de los corruptos. Y Aquí está él.

Estoy deseando que me envíen la foto actualizada. No soy una moralista pero detesto a los políticos, más aún cuando le quitan el pan de la boca a su gente. Un trago, necesito un trago fuerte. Al ingresar al bar elegido una conocida voz me hace detener.

-¿Buscando refugio, mercenaria?

-Eso depende, mercenario.

-Jajaja, ¡ven acá muchacha y dale un abrazo al viejo Joon!

El viejo Joon… Hace tres años, la pequeña nave en la que escapé por un pelo de mi planeta, se averió a causa de la onda expansiva, vagué por el espacio sola y desesperada no sé cuánto tiempo hasta que el hambre me hizo perder el conocimiento. Desperté en la vieja nave de Joon y él me enseñó todo lo que sé. Nos abrazamos fuertemente mientras no deja de alabar lo hermosa que me veo; yo le digo que sigue siendo el mismo viejo verde de siempre, pero como lo quiero. Nos sentamos a beber algo mientras platicamos un momento, le comento del trabajo que tengo que hacer y le pido su opinión. Aunque el alumno haya superado al maestro, nunca hay que menospreciar la sabiduría de un viejo mercenario curtido como él.

\- Gilroy Haas, si, si; político de la Confederación. Tiene como treinta años es soltero y muy codiciado; su familia murió en el ataque terrorista del 4054 y desde entonces ha luchado por la Confederación. No tiene fama de corrupto, todo lo contrario ¿Quién lo quiere muerto?

\- El Senador Luccar.

\- Ah Luccar, si ya sé la razón. Se vienen las elecciones del Senado y Gilroy Haas es su único y muy fuerte contendor. Creo que te mintió mi vida, me huele a que es solo un asunto de intereses personales. Pero, ya sabes lo que decimos:

\- Escrúpulos igual a no hay dinero…

Suena un comunicador y todos miramos nuestros cinturones.

-¡Es el mío, es el mío! – Dice Joon en voz alta – me tengo que ir preciosa, el deber me llama. Cuídate mucho y ya sabes: sólo tú eliges qué hacer.

Nos abrazamos fuertemente y él se va raudo como el viento. Me quedo sola con media botella de licor pensando en qué momento el Senador Luccar se dignará ayudarme a ayudarlo. No es corrupto, me dijo Joon, solo yo elijo qué hacer.

Tal vez el que necesita una bala entre las cejas es Luccar. Ya tengo el cincuenta por ciento que es muchísimo dinero, quizás debería sólo perderme en el espacio y… No; La Roja jamás deja un trabajo a medio hacer, por eso soy la mejor. Lo lamento Gilroy Haas, hay una reputación que mantener.

De pronto tengo la sensación de que alguien me observa, miro hacia la barra y noto que un hombre me mira ¿será policía? Y si lo es ¿qué? Aquí no puede tocarme. No tiene pinta de policía, pero sí que es guapo el condenado.

-Disculpa, ¿me puedo sentar?

-Claro, es un planeta libre.

-Así que… ¿te dejaron sola, o plantada, igual que a mí?

-Digamos, que un poco de ambas.

\- Oh vaya. Me llaman Yi – me dice mientras sonriente, me extiende su mano.

\- Me llaman Roja – le contesto estrechándosela con cordialidad.

Nos quedamos sentados charlando y riendo. Nos bebemos la media botella de licor que me dejó Joon y él pide media más. Recibe una llamada a la que sólo contesta _"sí, sí, no, mañana, adiós"_ y regresa conmigo.

No sé cómo demonios llegamos a esto, pero sí que besa bien. Pobre, no tiene ni idea de cómo desabotonar este traje, _déjame que te ayude cariño_.

¡Oh sí! Que manos tan suaves y qué manera de acariciar. _"¡que piel tan suave y blanca! Me fascina como contrasta con la mía. Me excitas tanto, eres tan hermosa"_ me susurra al oído, entre otras cosas mientras mordisque mi cuello. ¿Hace cuánto que no tengo sexo? Ya no me acuerdo; la verdad en este momento no me acuerdo de nada. Me lleva hasta la cama y me hace el amor de la manera más delicada, casi como si fuera un niño o como si él creyera que la niña soy yo.

¡Qué maravilla!, nunca había gozado tanto. Ahora duerme a mi lado, a la débil luz de esta pequeña habitación de motel se lo ve más atractivo todavía. Su rostro me es familiar pero no sé… ¡Mi comunicador suena! Seguro es Luccar, por fin pero qué tino de interrumpirme justo ahora.

-Señorita Rouge, ya tenemos la imagen.

-Hable despacio, no estoy sola.

-Si, si; me complace darme cuenta que encontró la manera de entretenerse mientras esperaba noticias mías, en fin le envío la imagen ahora mismo reiterándole la certeza de que continúa en Gama 8, yo mismo hice que uno de mis subordinados se comunicara con él y estuve presente cuando confirmó que pasaría la noche allí y regresaría a la Confederación por la mañana. De más está decirle que no espero que regrese, usted me entiende señorita Rouge. Llámeme cuando el trabajo esté hecho.

Esta vez quien corta abruptamente es él, bueno a mí qué me importa. Lo único que lamento es tener que abandonar a este dios perfecto que dormita a mi lado, pero ni modo el deber llama. Miro la imagen que ha llegado al archivo de mi comunicador…

No… no. ¡Es imposible! Pero… ¡es él!

Si eres tonta Rougina Yi… G… Gilroy.

Gilroy Haas.

Te acostaste con el hombre que debías matar. Con el político ¡con lo que odias tú a los políticos! Con el que según Joon sea quizás el único político no corrupto. Comienzo a vestirme como una autómata, él me siente y despierta.

-¿Te vas? – me pregunta mientras trata de agarrarme una mano.

\- Dime… Yi. ¿Has escuchado hablar de Rougina Rouge?

\- ¿La mercenaria? ¿Esa a la que llaman… Roja?

\- Sabes quién soy – asiente - ¿Porqué seguiste adelante si sabías que soy una asesina?

\- Roja, yo no juzgo a nadie, pienso que todos merecen otra oportunidad; si la desean. Me gustaste, conversé contigo y me agradaste; fuera de que te ganas la vida quitando otras me pareciste una mujer genial ¿Porqué no iba a querer conocerte un poco más? A decir verdad mi plan era, por la mañana, convencerte de venir conmigo a la Confederación, limpiar tu expediente y tratar de que te reinsertaras a la sociedad de manera productiva. Sé que no será difícil, confía en mí - me dice mientras sonriendo me guiña un ojo… ¡Joder, que me lo está haciendo difícil!

Para evitar que siga con su verborrea conquistadora, sin más preámbulos saco mi arma y lo apunto. El se incorpora sorprendido. Luego de mirarme por unos segundos en silencio me pregunta _"¿Quién...?". "Luccar"_ le respondo.

-Debí imaginármelo ¿Sabes por qué lo hace? Al menos déjame explicarte eso. ¿Sabías que la mitad de los negocios de este planeta se dedican a la prostitución infantil? ¿Y sabías que esos negocios le pertenecen a él? Se lucra con la desgracia de niños, Rougina ¡niños! Por eso estoy aquí, eso es lo que vine a investigar. Estoy por ganar una elección; todo va a cambiar y él irá a la cárcel.

\- Lo siento, es que no es nada personal. Es solo trabajo.

-¡No espera! ¿Conoces mi trabajo, sabes por qué lucho? Por un nuevo mañana para todos, porque todos tengan una nueva oportunidad para ser mejores, hasta tú, Rougina te lo prometo. Media Galaxia cambiará, todo será mejor, ayúdame a…

\- Escrúpulos igual a no hay dinero. De veras lo lamento.

El proyectil con las letras **G H** sale tronando de mi arma y se aloja con violencia entre las cejas de Yi, aunque él trata de evitarlo es inútil; tengo la mejor puntería de esta parte de la galaxia.

Todo ha terminado; Gilroy Haas yace tirado desnudo en el piso de la habitación del motel, con los ojos abiertos como mirándome, aún. El ruido hace que la gente del motel se precipite hasta la habitación; muchos incluso envueltos en sábanas llamados por la curiosidad; una mujer grita al ver el cadáver y yo paso entre ellos sin mirar a nadie, sin importarme si me ven.

 _"Es ella, es La Roja"_ murmura alguien, pero yo voy de salida. Al pasar por la puerta abierta de una habitación, puedo ver desnuda envuelta en una sábana a una niña de cabello rubio que no debe tener más de diez o doce años. La atemorizo pues se cubre el rostro. Yo sigo mi camino.

El rumor del asesinato se corre rápidamente y un tumulto de gente intenta ingresar al motel mientras yo intento salir. Llego hasta mi nave y despego de inmediato. Trazo en el navegador el rumbo a la Confederación y pongo música como de costumbre, para despejarme un poco de lo que acabo de hacer.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, cuando suena el comunicador y se enciende la pantalla.

-¡Rouge! Aun sigo esperando su llamada ¡¿Qué es lo que se ha creído? ¿Lo ha hecho o no?!

-Cálmese – le contesto con tranquilidad – el trabajo está terminado y justo ahora me dirijo a la Confederación ¿tiene mi dinero?

-SI. Si por supuesto que sí mi querida muchacha – me responde sonriendo de oreja a oreja - Daré órdenes estrictas de que le permitan aterrizar sin hacer preguntas.

-Me complace darme cuenta lo bien organizado que tiene su mandato, Senador. Espéreme con el dinero en la mano que llego y salgo por las mismas.

Corto la comunicación y pongo el piloto automático; casi sin darme cuenta tomo entre mis dedos un proyectil y comienzo a "decorarlo" con la navaja.

Si, voy por mi dinero pero no me iré muy lejos; tomaré el dinero y después, la Confederación deberá buscar nuevos candidatos a Senador.

 _Tengo una bala con su nombre…_


End file.
